


The Dream of Two Worlds

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Aug Writting Prompt [11]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, One Word Prompts, Spirits, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Dreams are sometimes of what we want but not always of what we have.Word Prompt: Dreams





	The Dream of Two Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> August Writing Challenge Day 12: Word Prompt: Dreams 
> 
> *Disclaimer: CBS and Paramount own Star Trek. I am just borrowing for fun. All I get is your enjoyment :)

Fingers running through his hair, tracing the lines of his tattoo, a blurred face of the familiar woman wrapped in his arms. He knew who it was but the dream would not allow him to look at her, to study the face that haunted his thoughts. His dreams were a contradiction to that of his waking world. He was allowed to touch her here but only ever allowed to look at her there. The Spirits were laughing at him. He could not have both in either world.

His eyes roamed the dream. He could feel eyes on them. He held her tighter. Something told him that the mystery eyes saw their embrace as a threat, that at the first chance they would take her away from him. He bent down to kiss the top of her auburn head, but his arms were empty, she had vanished once again. 

These were the dreams he had of late. Holding his love up until the moment she disappears, up until the moment he would show her his deeper feelings. What were the Spirits trying to tell him? That he should be grateful for what he had? That he should let these feeling go? Or did they have a deeper meaning? That perhaps he should tell her his feelings before it was too late, before she disappeared from him forever. 

Chakotay woke in a cold sweat. The time was 2300 hours, knowing his Captain she would still be awake. It was time. It was time to merge his two worlds, to look at her face while he held her tight.


End file.
